Dofus: The Final War between Bonta and Brakmar is on the Horizon
by Mordicant19
Summary: Undercover operations between both nations have come to a head as several high ranked members of the Bontarian militia have been killed or abducted by Brakmar.


(Authors Note) This is the first chapter of a series I'm developing based off the MMORPG Dofus. To understand this you need to know a number of terms from the game. en/mmorpg-game/world this is a link for a map of the Dofus world and anything else you need to know will be on this site. Enjoy!

Bright sunlight streamed down through the branches of the southern end of the Treechnid Forest. Arachnees, skittering about keeping the Moskitos and various species of Larvae in check, the Treechnids lazily lapping up the warm sunlight coming in steadily throughout the day, and the Boowolves romping around the forest raising their litters. Spring had just given way to summer, the forest lush with new growth and life. Edelweiss, Five-leaf Clovers, Wild Mint, and Freyesque orchids, all in bloom, covered the floor of the forest and permeating the air with a pleasant scent. Sitting upon a fallen moss-covered tree, a Sadida sat deep in meditation. Taking in the sounds of the forest and its peaceful atmosphere, Krayes took note of the location of his dolls that were observing the forest. The Inflatable doll high in the air watching over the forest from above. Guarding the North, East, South, and West quadrants respectively were the Sacrificial doll, Block, Ultra-Powerful, and Madoll.

Krayes took in each of the scenes shown through his dolls as they ambled throughout their assigned sections. Occasionally, they would spot other Sadidas and their dolls wandering about their own business. Sometimes dolls would form their own little groups and go guard together though only six teams of two were officially on duty at a time. Krayes sent an Insolent Bramble underground toward his partner Allaran. By sending this bramble to his partner, Krayes was also able to assess the health and observe the forest. Reaching his destination, Krayes brought the bramble above ground and sent the signal for Healthy and Peaceful. Looking up into a huge Oak tree Allaran had selected to perch in, Allaran sent back the same signs. Jumping down from the tree, Allaran summoned his reserve Madoll to go alert the next team on standby. Sinking his Insolent Bramble back into the forest, Krayes opened his eyes and stood upon the fallen tree and began to recall his dolls one by one.

Dressed in his customary black and yellow, Krayes headed back to his home. It was a small hut grown into the base of an Ash tree. Dropping off his Yodanwa Staff and his Moowolf Cloak he went out to look out over the forest. His hut was located on a cliff overlooking the southeastern part of the forest. Gazing out as the sun descended Krayes gave a look over of the treetops. Turning to go back inside he did a double take as he saw a plume of smoke rise out in the distance. Summoning an Inflatable he sent it high in the air to take a closer look. "Damn," Krayes cursed as he saw intruders setting up a camp. Recalling his Inflatable, Krayes ran back in his hut and donned his Moowolf Cloak and picked up his Yodanwa Staff. Rushing down the path hugging the cliff, Krayes hoped he was in time to take out the intruders before they delved deeper into the forest.

Looking up Krayes only saw an object shine off the light of the setting sun and a red flash before the arrow caught him under the sternum. He fell in shock down the cliff and hit the forest floor with a sickening crunch, filling the air with the thick metallic scent of blood.

"Fatal shot. Katfyr, acquire a new target." A cloaked figure said to the Cra above him standing securely in his perch.

"Alright, Katfyr, Volt, find a secure location to take out anyone within range." Without another word the figure clad in black dropped from the Ash Tree and set out into the forest. Brakmar had sent his team to take one target back to Brakmar for interrogation. His team, the hidden blade of Brakmar, would not fail to take out their target. According to the information, Allaran was Rank ten in the Bonta Militia. The information also said that he was on par with himself. _As if he could kill me_ smirking at the thought.

Jumping from branch to branch, the shadowy figure looked up at the sky noting that night was at least three hours away. He had less than a quarter of that time to take out the target, set fire to cover their trail and get his team out. _Here he is_.

A bramble shot out of the lush grass straight at the man. The man dropped to the ground just as the bramble cut straight through the tree like a Raziel wielded by an Iop. Backpedalling as a Manifold Bramble tore through the area, the man cloaked himself making himself nigh impossible to see to the naked eye. Summoning a Double, the man sent him out to distract his target.

"Intruder, you won't escape. I'll bury your corpse in this forest," Allaran shouted as he dispatched the Double with two hits from his Root Well.

"Allaran!" the cry echoed from the forest. Four other Sadidas joined the lone Sadida with their multiple dolls ready for battle.

_Interesting. Time to bring in the cavalry._ The man clad in black whistled a signal and became visible again.

Both Cras, Katfyr and Volt, came out of cover as well as a bloodstained Sacrier and an Iop wielding a Peccary Sword all standing in their battle stances. Unprepared for the four other intruders two of the Sadidas fell to the Cras arrows.

"Rinyth, take out the other two guards, Klex, take on Allaran," the Sram ordered the Sacrier and Iop.

"No need to tell me that Oshtera," Rinyth smiled wildly as the Sacrier ran in to engage the two Sadidas.

"Yusoon, Myr, trap the Iop and Sacrier with Ultra-Powerfuls and soothing brambles. We need to stall until more teams on duty join us," Allaran ordered while fending off attacks from Klex the Iop with his Root well. "We cannot lose this battle!"

"So boss, what's the plan?" Rinyth asked his skeletal leader hefting the unconscious and bloody Allaran onto his back. One could have mistaken the Sacriers skin color for red had it not been for the fact it was still wet and constantly showering the grass with red rain.

"How about we gut this Sadida here and now?" Klex suggested, hate filling voice. Allaran had broken his right arm, several deep lacerations over his body, and a gaping hole in the Iops side.

"No! We bring him to be tortured and interrogated," Oshtera replied shooting Klex with a look that crushed any thought of rebellion from the Iops mind. "Now we exit to the south and meet up with our exit team. After that we head straight back to Brakmar, staying as close to Dark Vlads Labryinth as possible, go through the Scaraleaf Plain, and head through the Sidimote Moors until we can drop this one off at the checkpoint." Getting one last status check on his team he ordered everyone to move out.

_Time to change history_ Oshtera thought imagining the continent and the lands beyond under Brakmarian rule. In their wake the team left the bodies of seventeen dismembered Sadidas lying broken in the blackened clearing.


End file.
